Danielle Hunter
|resides = New York, New York |billed_from = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |trainer = Mikey Hunter |debut = December 2007 |current_efeds = N/A |previous_efeds = ZXWWF World Wrestling Headquarters World Headquarters Alliance Aftermath Sports Entertainment Insane Entertainment Online |handler = Kimi }} Danielle Adrianna Garcia-Angarano (born December 21, 1988), better known as Danielle Hunter, is a Canadian-born female professional wrestler of Dominican and Italian descent. She is best known for her run in World Wrestling Headquarters throughout 2008 and 2009 on its Divas With Attitude, Demolition, and Showdown brands. As of August 2009, her status as a wrestler remains unknown. = Early Life = :*Coming Soon = Career = ZXWWF (2007 - early 2008) Shortly after her 19th birthday, Angarano and her brother Michael both officially signed with ZXWWF . With Shannon Moore’s departure from Team Extreme and the company, both Danni and her brother became members of Team Extreme with TriXie Calloway, Victoria and the Hardys, acting as their protégés. Their membership was short-lived when the siblings broke off on their own, with her managing her older brother before teaming up with Vampire Princess. After numerous no shows and slip-ups on her partner’s end, Hunter began to show a great deal of frustration toward Blooddeath. This seemed to be leading toward a possible heel turn for her, but before she could complete her heel turn, both Hunter and Vampire Princess left the company. World Wrestling Headquarters (2008 - 2009) First Run (2008 - early 2009) Almost immediately after signing, Danni made her debut in the company as part of the 2008 Royal Rumble alongside fellow former ZXWWF Diva Renee Blooddeath/Vampire Princess. Hunter eliminated a few competitors before being eliminated herself, one of those eliminations being Blooddeath. Little did either woman know this would foreshadow events to come for the two of them. She had her first chance at possible gold against Nadia Williams to name the first WWH Primestar Champion came just two months after her debut at Wrestlemania V, but she would be thrown a curveball in the form of the debuting Brooklyn Glamorous after her original opponent‘s death just days before the Pay Per View. Hunter instantly befriended the Harts’ resident pain-in-the-ass MDDC, a friendship that soon developed into a romance after Cooper’s comments about her in WWH magazine. The relationship puzzled many, but no one seemed more confused than Aolina Sanchez, who had a habit of beating the life out of him backstage with a scooter. Danni avoided her warnings (and scooter attacks) and decided to move forward with the relationship, accepting his proposal after a month of dating. She would later find out that MDDC was holding a few secrets from her: he’d been sleeping with Renee and keeping his ex Amanda as a sex slave. Not long after breaking off the engagement, Danni became a thorn in the side of MDDC, Cortez and Blooddeath with the help of Aolina for a number of weeks, often interfering in their matches and even getting help in the form of Chris Jericho to take out Cooper on an episode of the Highlight Reel. In the midst of her ever-growing feud with the trio, Danni saw her star rise quickly as she began winning most of her matches and gaining multiple opportunities. At Final Destination, she debuted a new biker/religious gimmick and competed in a Money in the Bank match that was ultimately won by Triple H. She soon found herself in an Ultimate X match against Allyson Thorn to determine the number one contender to the Women’s World Heavyweight Championship. Both women reached the contract and fought over it until they ripped it in half by a strange twist of fate. In an unexpected twist, Adrian Hart decided to make the match a triple threat against Brooklyn Glamorous. However, when the pressure of holding two championships began to cave in on Brooklyn, she vacated both titles and walked away from WWH, turning the match into a singles bout with the winner taking the Women‘s World Heavyweight Championship and the loser taking the Primestar Championship. In the end, Danni came up short, but walked away from the match as the new Primestar Champion. Her rivalry with Cortez came to a head at Breaking Point in a humiliation tag match with Aolina Sanchez and Renee Blooddeath as their respective partners. Her on-again/off-again rivalry with Cortez came to a head at War Games in a title unification match, with the winner walking away as the undisputed champion. She once again fell short, losing the title after holding it for a little over a month. After dropping the championship to Cortez, she began to slowly transition into a non-wrestling role before disappearing off-screen completely. Second Run (2009) After a hiatus from the company, Hunter returned to WWH as part of the Showdown brand going by the name Danielle rather than Danni, feeling that it was the final move into completing her transition into maturity… or about as mature as she could get. On the 100th episode of Showdown, she teamed with Jordan Daley to face Frost and Brittany Karter in a winning effort before leaving the company for personal reasons, this time for good. World Headquarters Alliance (2008) At the constant nudging of her best friend; Aolina Sanchez, Danni signed with WHA in the summer of 2008. Hunter’s first match in the company was against Aolina. The two fought it out in what might have been their best match against one another to date, with Sanchez standing victorious in the end. The two shook hands after the match, but Danni still seemed a little bitter. This looked to be a possible heel turn, but just like her first attempt, it never materialized, with WHA folding almost as soon as it emerged. = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves' :*''D.H.T.'' (Asai DDT) -- 2007-Present :*''Head Hunter''/''The Curse of Curves'' (Standing Moonsault Side Slam) -- 2007-Present :*''Sharpshooter'' -- 2009-Present *'Basic Moves' :*''Oh Canada!'' (Standing Moonsault with Theatrics) :*Chickenwing Crossface :*One-footed Dropkick :*Bridging Fisherman Suplex :*Monkey Flip :*Spear :*Lou Thesz Press followed by multiple punches (sometimes from an elevated position into a pin) :*Sit-out Jawbreaker :*Hairpull Curb Stomp :*Corner Foot Choke :*Rope-aided Necklock followed by an axe kick to the head :*Headscissors Takedown :*Snap Suplex :*Sunset Flip :*Phoenix Splash :*Hangman’s Chokehold *'Managers' :*Holly J :*Larissa Levine *'Wrestlers Managed' :*Mikey Hunter :*MDDC *'Taunts/Mannerisms' :*Carrying a rosary :*'Putting up the devil horns to her mouth with her tongue sticking out' :*'Mocking her opponent’s signature taunt(s)' *'Nicknames' :*The Punk Lolita :*The Rock Doll :*Hell’s Angel :*'Little Danni Hunter' (She’s still trying to outgrow it) :*'Hell on Heels' :*'The Beautiful Disaster/The Beautiful Nightmare' *'Entrance Music' :*"Diary of Jane" -- Breaking Benjamin (ASE/WWH) :*"For a Pessimist, I‘m Pretty Optimistic" -- Paramore (WWH) :*"Love Instead" -- Anarbor (IEO) :*"Funeral of a Good Grrl" -- Bif Naked (WWH) :*"The Fight Song" -- Marilyn Manson (WHA/WWH) :*"I Can Do Better" -- Avril Lavigne (WWH) :*"So Many People" -- Neurosonic (WWH) :*"Famous" -- Puddle of Mudd (ZXWWF) = Championships and Accomplishments = World Wrestling Headquarters :*WWH Women’s Primestar Championship (1 time) = Personal Life = Hunter was once engaged to WWH wrestler Matthue Cooper, better known as MDDC. Many were puzzled by the rush into marriage considering the short span of time they‘d been together. However, the two never made to the alter as the relationship deteriorated just two months later when Cooper cheated on her twice. Despite her deep dislike toward Cooper, she is often quick to credit him with her sudden turnaround as a competitor, usually quoted saying “Thank you for being a prick.” Danielle often refers to fellow wrestlers Aolina Sanchez and Renee Blooddeath as her sisters, but they actually not related. The three have been friends since the age of 5. She has recently mended her broken friendship with Amanda Cortez, despite the previous bad blood the two had throughout most of 2008 and 2009. Throughout her run in WWH, Danielle attended New York University for a B.A. in Film. Category:Female Wrestlers Danielle Hunter Danielle Hunter Danielle Hunter Danielle Hunter